Bad things always happen
by The ultimate demon queen
Summary: Lucy and Laxus are brother and sister. Lucy gets really close to someone only to be betrayed. Follow Lucy through her harsh journey. Will she get over this
1. Chapter 1

**?s P.O.V.**

It was a normal day at the guild.  
Lucy and Laxus were fighting as normal brother and sisters do.  
Then Dan Straight took Lucy away and started talking.  
**Laxus P.O.V.**  
"Tch" I growled as Dan took Lucy away.  
They are coming really close together.  
In fact they look like a couple. I sure as hell won't let that happen.  
I'm saying this because I know that Dan can turn on you.  
(**Flashback 2 weeks ago**)  
I was walking by the river because those stupid idiots were getting on my nerves. Then I heard.  
"I know I understand I will get the job done" ? Said.  
Then I moved closer so I could see who it was.  
Then I moved over and peeked through a bush and saw that is was Dan.  
"I am growing really close to her. She trusts me completely."  
I was wondering who Dan was talking about. A lot of people trust dan.  
"I will get the job done within the next 2 weeks I just need to get her alone okay."  
Now I was really wondering.

* * *

**Evergreens P.O.V.**  
"Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww" I said as Lucy and Dan talked together.  
Lucy May be really strong, but she is still really sweet  
.I can't wait till they get together.  
Lucy deserves to be happy.  
**Lucy's P.O.V.**  
Dan is so sweet I really like him.  
"So then he is all like I've grown an inch then I'm all like where in your pants". Dan said.  
I started to blush when he said that.  
I hope he askes me out soon. He is just so kind and sweet.  
Then out of nowhere Dan asks me to come with him.  
He leads me to an alley then asks  
"Lucy do you want to go out with me"  
"OMG really I'd love to" I said. "Good".  
He said while I was looking confused.  
"I won't feel guilty"  
Then he pushed me back on the wall kissing me while groping my breasts.  
I can't believe he is doing this.  
"H…..help"I said then he covered my mouth.  
** The Thunder**** god tribes P.O.V.**

* * *

We swear we heard Lucy say help. Oh well we thought. Lucy can handle herself.  
**Laxus P.O.V.**  
" He better not touch her" I growled.  
"Come on Laxus Dan would never do that ok" Evergreen said  
. "Fine,but if he does I will personally kill him." I said.  
"Ok we will wait for 15 minutes." Bixlo said.  
** Back** **to** **Lucy** **and Dan! Lucy's P.O.V.**  
"S….t…stop..pplease" I said.  
"I'll stop when I want to" He said.  
He pulled down my shirt and started sucking my nipples  
. I let a moan escape and he took that as I like it.  
So then he pulled down my mini skirt and rubbed my pussy.  
He then started licking it.  
I had to clench my teeth to not let a moan escape.  
"no please stop I thought you loved me I trusted you"  
I chocked out. "I do love you I just want o do this with that body you are irresistible"  
he said angrily.  
"After that little comment now I will go hard.  
He stuck 2 fingers in my V. Then he put 3. After that he pulled down his pants.  
He grabbed my hair and made me suck his ****. He kept moaning.  
He decided he was done with that and then put his **** in my V.  
I can't believe I am loosing my virginity by a rape. "Please no what do you want"  
I said crying. "Don't you understand I want you."  
He kept thrusting really hard. I was bleeding a lot.

* * *

** 10** **minutes later**.  
He finally finished. I was a reck.  
I can't believe my love did this  
. I trust him.  
I was huddled up with my big jacket.(like Laxus just girly though.)  
I was crying sooo much  
. They wouldn't stop. I was trying to be strong, but I couldn't.  
I don't think I can trust a man ever again.  
He was my love and he betrayed him.  
I thought he loved me.  
To think he got close to me to do THAT.

* * *

** Evergreens** **P.O.V. **  
"Can we go find her now she is never with him this long" I said.  
Now I think he did something.  
Lucy would never want to rush things.  
I know they like each other but Dan can turn at any time.  
And they we only alone for like 5 minutes because Lucy gets embarrassed and can't speak right. "Finally took long enough" Laxus' said.  
He must have really wanted to find her. Then we headed out.  
The first thing we did was head for her apartment.  
We got there and no one was there.  
We went through all her things.  
We practically trashed the place. She is so gonna kill us.  
"Let's split up" I said.  
"Yosh" Bixlo said. I took the alley by her house.  
Laxus took the shops. Freed took anywhere near the guild.  
Then Bixlo stayed by her apartment  
. I was walking down the really creepy alley.  
Then I heard rustling.  
I looked over slowly and cautiously and saw…."LUCY" I screamed.  
I was so happy to see her.  
Then I got a better view of her and I broke down in tears.  
She was ally bloody.  
Only her jacket was covering her.  
Her skirt was ripped and she was crying a lot  
. "What happened" I managed to choke out.  
Her tears stopped, but now she looked scared.  
"I thought he l-loved me" She said.  
"Who" I said. I knew who she was talking about I just didn't know what to do this was obviously a rape. "It w-was D-D-an" she said hugging me tightly.  
"Baby what did he do I'm so sorry" I said looking at her with pity but then in a motherly way. She always looked up to me so I have to be strong.  
I stopped crying and put on a brave face. "H-he r-aped m-me." She barley choked out. Now after she just admitted that I couldn't stay strong.  
I broke down crying with Lucy hugging her.  
I decided I had to contact the others. It was gonna be really hard for me.  
I look like a wreck. I took out a lacrima.  
I contacted Laxus. He answered and sure enough Bixlo and Freed were with him.  
"Hey Evergreen what happened you look like a wreck."  
They all said in unison.  
I couldn't stay tall.  
I started crying even harder.  
Then I said "come to the alley" "ok" they said with worry in their eyes.

* * *

** Lucy's** **P.O.V. **  
I watched as Evergreen called them  
. When she called them and I saw them I felt scared.  
So instead of listening and looking at them I just tugged even tighter on evergreen holding on for my life  
. THUMP THUMP THUMP  
. I heard footsteps. Sounded like three people  
. I was still on Evergreen so I didn't see them. Then Evergreen got up and I saw them.  
When I saw them I backed away and screamed  
"STAY AWAY STOP DONT COME CLOSE DON'T TOUCH ME"  
i didn't know what came over me  
. I couldn't stop myself from screaming.  
I mean I knew them I just didn't know if I could trust them.  
** Laxus**' **P.O.V. **  
"STAY AWAY STOP DON'T COME CLOSE DON'T TOUCH ME" Lucy screamed.  
As I heard those words I didn't know what to do.  
Who could've hurt her so much that she couldn't trust me her family and Freed and Bixlo her best friends.  
I will hunt whoever did this to her down then make him pay.  
No one hurts my little sister  
. If fact no one touches her.  
Suddenly Bixlo and Freed went wide eyed.  
Then I did to.  
As soon as I saw Licy I saw how beaten up she was.  
She had burp are.y anything covering her.  
There was a lot of blood.  
Especially down there.  
Then I reconized something.  
I had seen so many rape scenes I realized that Lucy was raped.  
"Who touched her" I said looking at evergreen.  
Evergreen was still crying so you couldn't really hear her but I made out the words.  
"I-it w-was D-D-Dan"  
I was heartbroken  
I knew my sister really like him.  
How could he just betray her like that.  
The. It hit me.  
She was the job he was assigned to.  
I swear I will kill him for hurting my little sister.  
She can never get back what he stole from her.

* * *

** Evergreen's** **P.O.V. **  
"Lucy I will be back ok I just need to go and talk to them ok"  
She nodded weakly.  
I called "Laxus, Freed,Bixlo can you please come here."  
I saw them walking over here.  
"You guys" I said as my head was in Bixlos chest.  
"You can never speak about this okay"  
They nodded "Why?" Bixlo said.  
"Because she will now view herself as useless dirty a slut you can't let her think like that. She is nothing like that. So you have to make sure she doesn't do anything ok"  
"Ok" they all said with looks of pity in their faces.  
We slowly walked over to Lucy and I saw that she wasn't scared of them anymore.  
** Lucy's** **P.o.v. **  
"I'm sorry you guys I don't k-know what c-came o-over me" I said not looking up at the Thunder God Tribe.  
I was to ashamed to.  
Then Evergreen came close to me.  
Then I suddenly blurted out of nowhere  
"don't touch me I'm dirty I'm not pure."  
They all had shocked faces.  
Then Evergreen looked at Laxus and mouthed I told you be careful about what you say.  
"Lucy we would never think of you like that".Bixlo said.  
"Yeah get those thoughts out of your head you are still perfect in our eyes" Freed said.  
I smiled at how nice they were being even though I saw the look of pity they had in their eyes.  
Then I grabbed my leg and screamed in pain "Aaaaaahhhhhh"  
They all rushed to my side.  
I took off my jacket so they could see my legs.  
They weren't bothered that I was naked because we have been in bathhouses with each other.  
Then they saw my leg.  
I had a huge gash on my leg.

* * *

** Laxus**' **P.O.V. **  
I did what my instincts told me.  
I picked Lucy up and saw that she was unconscious.  
I zapped all of us into the guild.  
I looked at Wendy and asked for help.  
She looked at Lucy with wide eyes and so did the rest of the guild.  
They all looked at her with pity and worry.  
Mira being Mira took us to the infirmary and stayed there right by Lucy  
Even though they bother were demons they were best friends.  
Then we heard loud footsteps coming down from the second floor.  
Then a loud voice boomed through the guild saying **"what the he'll happened to my granddaughter!"**

* * *

**Lucy: someone is going to die**

**me: i wonder who should maybe Laxus mushahahaha**

**laxus:you're an evil witch **

**me: thank you for such a nice compliment**

**natsu:ice brain I'm gonna kill u**

**gray: what was that flame head I can't hear you over my awesomeness**

**me: on second thought it could be those two idiots**

**gray and Natsu: hey youre evil**

**me: muahahahahaha**

**p.s. I do not own fairy tail. I will update as soon as I can**


	2. Secrets found out

?s P.O.V.

What the hell happened to my granddaughterso can you tell me what happened started this morning when dan took Lucy away to talk. Laxus got angry so we would go and get them after fifteen minutes. It had been ten minutes and we were worried. So we set out to look for her. We found no sign of her. Then we split up into groups. I took the alleys. So I was walking down the alley by her house. Then I heard rustling. I looked over and saw Lucy. She looke so helpless. The she told me she was r-r-r-raped by D-d-d-d-Dan.t compntinue. Anyways that was most of the story.

I looked up to master Makarov. He looked furious. Then he said

**I shivered at the thought of punishment. The said he nodded. I slowly walked down the office with tears dripping. Everyone looked surprised that I was showing emotion,but I was because my best friend had gone through something terrible. She is so strong. **

**FREEDS P.O.V. **

**I walked into the infirmary and saw Lucy laying Down in bed. She then fluttered her eyes open. She then asked **

**I did because I knew she needed comfort. So I walked over to her bed and snuggled close to her. She smelled good. The she get closer and wrapped her arms around me. I felt my face heat up. Then I looked at her angelic face and WHAT stop thinking like that Laxus will kill you. I looked at Lucy then settled down. **

**Mira's P.O.V. **

**I walked into the infirmary and saw Freed and Lucy laying in bed together. I squealed. Matchmaker mode on. I quickly snapped a picture and squealed even more. That woke Lucy up. As soon as she looked at Freed her face started heating up. **

**I saw how Lucy's face was heating up. That proves she like him. Now I just need them to admit there feelings. **

**Lucy's P.O.V. **

**I saw Mira eyeing me. She was probably going to make me admit I have feelings for Freed. Aaaahhh what that is not true stop thinking like that. Oh well I should get home. **

**As I walked home I thought of why Dan would do that. I didn't know he was capable of something so ruthless. He will pay. I was thinking so much I didn't even notice I made it to my house. I ran right into the door. I felt flat on my butt. **

**That hurt. I thought while unlocking my door. When I got in I plopped down on my bed and quickly fell asleep. **

**2 weeks later. **

**I woke up and a wave of nausea came over me. I quickly ran to the bathroom. My period was late and I was worried. **

**Later that day I decided to go to the pharmacies market and buy a pregnancy test. I was trying to think of the good and bad things. As I walked in I felt very self conscious. Wouldn**Man you guys don't come here without telling me you scared meTch who careswhat is in the bag Lucywhy do you want to know?Cause I'm curious as to why you are holding on to it tightlywhy do you care now you get outEvergreen I need to talk to remember what happened 2 weeks ago right. Ok so my period is late. I have also been getting morning sickness. So I bought a testLucy are out ok come outwhat am I gonna doit is all going to be ok I will help you get through you smell differentThere is another scent on youI smell it toOK I UNDERSTAND I ALREADY KNOW IM PREGNANT GOSH YOU DONT HAVE TO TELL ME"

**As soon as those words came out I shut my mouth. Now the entire guild had their eyes on me. I looked at Laxus. He looked angry. I didn't know what to do. I saw the team walking up to me. I did what I thought anyone in my position would do run. I ran out of the guild back to my house. **

**The Thunder God Tribe ran after me. I ran into my house and locked the door. Evergreen knocked on the door and said **

**Laxus said **

**I said **

**Evergreen gasped and said **

**I slowly opened the door. I faced my team. It was very awkward. I couldn't look at Laxus I feel like he would be disappointed in me. I just looked at my feet and stood there. I didn't know what to think. My mind was clogged. **

**Bixlo said. **

**I quickly moved out of the doorway and gestured them to go in. They did just that. I asked if they wanted tea. They asks yes. So I headed to the kitchen and made the tea. **

**When I walked back in all eyes were on me. I was in a very awkward state. I just set the tea down and went to the recliner. Then I remembered I had lasagna from this morning for breakfast. So I heated that up and set it down. As soon as I smelt it I felt my nausea coming. I sprinted to the bathroom. I quickly ran in and opened the toilet bowl. Evergreen came in and held my hair back and rubbed my back. **

**She did that for a while. I was glad evergreen was always there for me. She had a kind heart. **

**After that everyone decided to sleep there and watch over me. That night was a good night. I couldn't wait for what the future held.**

* * *

**Lucy: is something bad going to happen **

**Me:you'll see. You should save your tears whoops spoiler alert jk **

**Laxus: I donre a bitch how dare you **

**Evergreen:aw thx for the compliment I do have a kind heart. **

**Bixlo: yeah right **

**Evergreen:what's that suppose to mean *freezes bixlo* **

**Me:I think that is what he meant hahahahahaha **

**Lucy: he deserved that **

**Laxus: tch who cares **

**Me: thx for reading my new chapter so sorry if it was short. I'll try to make it longer. Sooo sorry. My internet was down so I couldn't update. I'll try writing more. Gomen please forgive me. **

**I will update soon love you guys **

**By peoples**


End file.
